This Mixed Up Love
by xx Geek Squad xx
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles. Jubby.


Just ten drabbles to ten songs. All Jubby.

* * *

**Supermassive Black Hole - Muse**

"Bobby, you play this game like a little girl."

"In case you hadn't noticed, Jubes, you're a little girl."

She pouted and punched his arm. "I meant little as in young. I just happen to be a bit short for my age."

"A bit?"

"Oh, go fall in a hole."

Bobby smirked. "What kind?"

"A black hole. A huge frickin' black hole way deep in space! And don't even bother coming back!"

"Aw, but then I couldn't do this." He kissed her.

She sighed in defeat. "Fine. You can stay."

* * *

**Pictures of You – The Last Goodnight**

The two bodies fit together perfectly, gently positioned together in the back of the X-Van. Iceman and Jubilee had taken the back seat after Berserker called driver and Cannonball called shotgun. They had all snuck out for a joyride to see a movie and get some pizza. It was past eleven and they were all tired, but only the two in the back had actually fallen asleep. Both in the front snickered as Cannonball snapped a picture.

"Blackmail is sweet!" Berserker said as Cannonball showed him the picture.

"Oh, yes." Cannoball said, leaning back in his seat. "They're gonna freak when they see this."

* * *

**So Cold – Breaking Benjamin**

He took off his coat and placed it over her shoulders. She smiled weakly at him and slipped her arms into the sleeves. The two were visiting the grave of her aunt and the gravestones made for her parents next to her aunt's. After her aunt's death she had moved back to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, but she visited California every to go to the graves. This year he had insisted on coming so she would not be alone.

His arms wrapped around her waist from behind her. A tear slipped down her cheek. She was glad she still had Bobby.

* * *

**Cleaning This Gun – Rodney Atkins**

Bobby gulped. He had heard stories about guys from school meeting the father of whatever girl each happened to be dating. Those stories had involved sitting or standing and talking to the father who would usually bring up the fact that he had a gun in a not so subtle way of drilling fear into the skulls of teenage boys. Sure, talking to a guy who was threatening to shoot you if you hurt his daughter was scary, but it was no where near as scary as having to do the same thing with a guy who did not (as far as he knew) have a gun, but rather had claws and wouldn't think twice about hurting him.

Wolverine leaned forward in the chair. "Got it, bub? You hurt her even once and I'll make sure you get extra training sessions in the Danger Room. With me."

Bobby just nodded. Yes, he was scared out of his mind, but the date he was going on with Jubilee as soon as he hightailed it out of there would be well worth it.

* * *

**On My Own – Three Days Grace**

They were fighting. Again. Whenever Bobby and Jubilee fought, the house was affected. Neither of the couple was happy unless they were on good terms with each other, and therefore no one else was happy either.

"Dude, just apologize to her," Ray suggested, as he and his brown haired friend sat in the kitchen hiding from Jubilee.

"I've tried, but she's not accepting any apologies."

"Flowers then?"

* * *

**Scars – Papa Roach**

He loved her. That was the only explanation for the way he always tried to help her, even with the craziest things. But when she needed help getting some guy's attention, he had to say no, but decided he'd still be there to talk to her about it.

"So, who's the lucky guy? Catch his attention yet?"

"Nope, but I've got a plan. I think it'll work."

His heart sank. "Oh."

She moved closer before quickly kissing him. He looked up, dazed.

"I believe it's safe to say his attention has been caught."

* * *

**Just Like You – Three Days Grace**

She was loud.

She was temperamental.

She loved joking around.

She wanted to be treated with respect.

She was headstrong.

She was motivated.

She was not ashamed of being a mutant.

Heck, she was proud of it.

Ray shook his head. "How can you not see it? You two are so alike. It's like you were made for each other."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Nope. Still not seeing it."

* * *

**Forgotten – Linkin Park**

The doctors told her someone had found her unconscious on the street, and her driver's license said her name was Jubilation Lee. They told her she was suffering from amnesia. They knew nothing else about her.

She was watching the news from her hospital room. The report said that a mutant named Robert Drake had stopped a mutant named St. John Allercyde from setting Bayville on fire.

Robert. The name sound familiar, but not quite right.

She thought hard and long before she whisper, "Bobby."

Yes. That was right.

* * *

**Should Be Loved – Blue October**

Jubilee entered the room, ignoring him and everyone else. His lungs stopped functioning. It was obvious that she was pissed off, but she wouldn't tell anyone why – not her best friends, her boyfriend (him), or even Wolverine.

"Hey, Jubilee," Jamie said cheerily. She ignored him. The younger boy turned to Bobby. "Why is she so angry?"

As soon as she left the room, he responded, "I wish I knew the answer to that."

Boy did he. He should be loved by her right now, not hated, and it was killing him to be treated so coldly.

* * *

**She Loves Me Not – Papa Roach**

Iceman flopped onto his bed and grimaced. He had tried again. And failed. No matter what he did she just did not notice him. He was doomed to an eternity as Bobby Drake, the best friend. He didn't like the sound of that one bit.

A knock came from outside.

"Come in."

In walked Jubilee holding a top in each hand. "Which one do you like better?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I have a date with Jake to get ready for."

He sighed and picked the one in her right hand. She left his room smiling. It was torture knowing she was going out with other guys. He was in love with her, but she obviously didn't care about him like that.

* * *

A/N: And there it is! All types of comments are welcome.


End file.
